


"I just don't wanna be a girl all the time"

by simplylost



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A walks in on B binding, and totally flips out. B thinks it’s because they’re binding in the first place, but it’s actually because they were binding with ace bandages and could injure themselves. A later buys B a proper binder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I just don't wanna be a girl all the time"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. This is also on my Quotev profile. Phoenix (from the first thing I posted) has returned.

Phoenix was in the safety of her & and her boyfriend's bathroom, the ace bandage constantly being wrapped and un-wrapped to be adjusted or getting nervous about being walked in on by Sean. She was Genderfluid, and had recently - four months ago to be exact - come out to Sean, and he obviously he was supportive. She let out a soft huff of frustration as part of the ACE bandage fell to the floor. "God fuckin' damn it." She grumbled, holding up one part with her arm and slowly bringing the fallen part back up into her grasp. "I hate this shit." She added, constantly checking the door out of the corner of her eye, getting more nervous as each minute passed.

Sean had finished recording, having done his outro and editing, and was finally uploading one of two videos he uploaded daily. He got up from his chair, having to go to the bathroom. He walked out of the bedroom and started towards the bathroom, now slightly confused since his girlfriend wasn't in the living room watching her most recent obsession on Netflix, which was Orange Is The New Black. He shrugged, maybe she left without telling him, even though she had never done that before and she wouldn't start now. He sighed and opened the door when he seen Phoenix binding her chest in a very dangerous way.

"What are you doing?!" Sean yelled, quickly rushing over to her. He took the fabric from his girlfriend, quickly throwing it behind him, completely ignoring the fact that he had to pee. 

Phoenix started to get nervous, really nervous. Her bottom lip started quivering a tiny bit, tears starting to form in her eyes. She thought she was gonna get yelled at for binding her chest. "D-Don't be mad." She whimpered out, quickly trying to wipe her tears away.

Sean huffed softly and picked up the shirt off from the floor, putting it on her and pulling her into a hug, kissing her head. He started swaying the both of them back and forth. "Please don't bind like that again. We both know that it'll hurt you." He mumbled softly, rubbing her back. "How about we get you a few actual binders, okay?" He whispered softly.   
===

It's been a few days, and they had finally arrived. Phoenix was home alone while Sean was in the states for IndyPopCon, and she taking a bunch of selfies of herself in one of them before sending one she liked to Sean, a huge ass grin on her face, with the caption 'LOOK WHAT ARRIVED TODAY!' 

Sean was busy with a fan when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, seeing the picture and grinning, quickly replying with a 'you look great. i'll talk to you later, if you're still up.[insert heart emoji]' and quickly sliding the phone back in and returning to the thousands of fans before him.


End file.
